Second Chances
by BlueSweet29
Summary: Hermione returns for her Eighth Year, and is Head Girl. Guess who Head Boy is? And, of course, the Ministry have added their own little rule... i'll give you a hint, it starts with "Ma" and ends in "ridge"!
1. AN!

**Okay so, hi! This is just going to be a note before the first actual chapter, explaining everything. So, this is my new story! I will honestly try and update every Friday, though I am quite busy with A- Levels I promise I will do my best!**

 **This new story is called Second Chances and is a Harry Potter, Dramione fanfic. The ages of the main characters are:**

 **Hermione- 18**

 **Draco- 18**

 **Harry- 17 (will be 18 very soon)**

 **Ron- 18**

 **Ginny- 17**

 **Neville- 17**

 **Luna- 17**

 **Theo- 18**

 **Pansy- 18**

 **Just to clear up any misunderstanding! This also takes place after the Second Wizarding War.**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! My Lord, it feels like years since I've been back on this site, writing stories rather than just reading them… Oh wait, it has been years! This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction story in a long time so please, bear with me and cut me some slack and enjoy! Also, for any American readers, I'm British and this is a British story so it'll say stuff like "chav", "slag", "sweets", "biscuits", and basic British slang, so if you're unsure about anything then just ask! (Or Google it, hey ho!)**

Summer was drawing to a close.

The streets of Muggle London were filled with the enthusiastic chatter of children, all eager to buy new stationary, pencilcases and books for the new school year ahead- though not all eager to actually start that school year. There were elderly people wandering around as well, most with their significant other, gazing and admiring the architecture and culture of the beautiful city. Then there were the "chavs" on their usual corner, taking sweets from kids, causing havoc, the usual.

Hermione Granger watched all of this from a café window, taking a break from her research on magical spells; more specifically, the _obliviate_ spell. The spell that she had placed on her parents a year ago to protect them from Voldemort, quite possibly the darkest wizard of all time. But now, the war was over, and she wanted her parents back. Hermione was just 18, and although she technically was an adult, there are some things you just need your parents for.

She tried to focus on her work, but it was no use, there were too many distractions. Giving in, she shut down her laptop, finished her now cold coffee, and went on her way to her new apartment. It was on the 3rd floor of a fancy apartment block just round the corner from The Leaky Cauldron, which was very handy when she needed to make trips to Diagon Alley and Gringotts.

As she got inside the lift and pressed the glowing red 3 button, she took a pause and thought about her best friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, neither of which she'd seen all summer. All she knew was that they were both in Auror training, free provided by the Ministry of Magic, and she only knew that from Harry's occasional owl post. Ron, however, never wrote. After the war, Hermione had told him that it was best if they were just friends, and that she didn't see a romantic future with him. To say he, and Mrs Weasley, weren't her biggest fans would be a serious understatement.

With her mind still on her old friends, she stepped out of the lift, went to her door, fished her keys out of her lilac Cath Kidston bag and stepped into her apartment to be greeted by a loud screech.

"Flora!" Hermione exclaimed, addressing her owl who had taken it upon herself to destroy Hermione's living room and was now hiding under a pile of Daily Prophet newspapers. "What on earth are you squealing about?!" She looked closer to see that it wasn't just Flora hiding, but also a larger, grander owl. Hermione recognised it at once as a Hogwarts owl.

"What are you doing here?!" She cried, shocked. She wasn't expecting to receive any more Hogwarts mail for, well, ever.

The bird screeched again, shook itself free from newspapers and stood majestically with one of his legs held out, waiting for Hermione to take the letter. She did so, opened it, and read in awe.

 _Miss Hermione J Granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to redo your seventh year. You, and the remainder of your year, will be known as "eighth years", and will have a separate common room from your normal house common rooms to support house unity._

 _You may bring the books that were required for your seventh year, your wand and the correct uniform. Please visit Madam Malkin's if you require a new set. Cats, owls and toads are also allowed, but not compulsory. For this year, you will also need dress robes._

 _If you are to join us, term begins on September 1_ _st_ _. We await your owl by no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress._

When Hermione had finished reading the letter, she glanced into the envelope and saw her Hogwarts Express ticket, as per usual. But against the norm, there was also another small note and a tiny package. She opened the note.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I sincerely do hope that you choose to join us this year. It shall be a fresh start. Furthermore, it is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl. We are doing things quite differently this year, with the Heads being chosen from Year Eight, deputy heads from Year Seven and prefects from Year Five._

 _If you will be returning, you are required to report to the prefects compartment at the front of the train, where you are to give each house's prefects their patrol timetable._

 _I look forward to seeing you, Hermione. This year will be different._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Minerva McGonagall._

She picked up the tiny package, opened it up and tipped it upside down. A shiny red Head Girl badge fell into her hand. She squealed with delight, and reread the more informal note again and again.

Millions of thoughts were rushing through her head. Was this a trick? Was she really invited back to Hogwarts? Will Harry and Ron be going back? Should she go back? Who was Head Boy? Who were the deputies? Who were the prefects? Again, should she return?

She read the letter and note again, stared at the red badge that was glimmering in her hand, and made her decision.

Hermione Granger would be returning to Hogwarts.

 **AN: So, there we go, first proper chapter! I hope you liked it, please fav and follow, leave reviews, PM me, etc! I love hearing feedback!**


End file.
